Dancing Flames
by Winterrosemiller
Summary: Clary is with simon and jace and clary go camping with a large group of friends will clary be tempted by the devilishly beautiful jace while Simons far away ?,?
1. Chapter 1

**hi all this is a one shot lemony lemon, involving alternative universe clace got nothing really todo with tmi but I have fun writing smutt about these two it's just to easy ;) a Any R&R thanks.**

**these lovely characters are owned and belong to the amaze balls Cassie Clare.**

**also my inspiration for my clary's hypnotic movements is the songs tophet and antichrist by owl vision. **

**And the sexy bits inspired by Marilyn manson'a version of tainted love and sweet dreams.**

Clary's pov

The bomb fire ranged and flickered, pulsing; radiating life and heat the music swept over me moving my heaps almost on their own, my head swimming from my intoxication.  
My hair blew across my face in the cool breeze that swept in through the surrounding trees,  
The Smell of fire and midnight frost in the air, all my scenes were running on high.  
I closed my eyes Letting my body and mind drown in the melodic bass coming from one of the cars parked on the edge of the small field, swaying , swinging letting my body be taken over by the music, not paying attention to the many people chatting and drinking around me.  
Jace pov  
I watched clary dance, she seemed to be trapped in her own world swaying and moving along with the bass, her hair swept over her face.  
I sat back against the log on the opposing side of the fire to clary, I leant back, Sipping my drink casually as I watched clary's hypnotising show.  
Oh how I yearned to stroke my finger's through her fiery locks and get lost in her body's hypnotic trance, but no. I couldn't to many people here someone would tell simon.  
I took a swig, continuing my fantasy in my head.

Clary's pov  
My head began to spin. Stumbling I went for the esky for another drink, shuffling through the ice and the many verities of drinks.  
I clasped my hand around the last jack.  
Looking around slowly I found a log that was empty of the drunken youth that was my company for the night.  
Taking a seat before I fell over from the head spins I popped my drink and poured its cold, sweet liquid down my throat, tasting the tangy after taste.  
Scanning my surrounding I caught eyes on me from across the flames,jace.  
His eyes locked on to mine as a girl with short brown hair chatted eagerly to him.  
"Clary no"I told myself,  
"simon remember him?...  
Your boyfriend? ..."  
"Yea yea"I told that little voice, rolling my eyes to myself.  
I drank the remainder of my drink, crushing the can in my hand, tossing the crumpled remains into the fire.  
I watched the can pop and crackle in the heat of the fire, mesmerised by the dancing flames.  
" fuck simon" I thought to my self.  
I'm so sick of him never wanting to go or do anything,  
He even fought me about coming out camping tonight, well I did invite him.  
"Bah" I flung my head back letting my head and shoulders bop and sway with the music once more feeling my hair sweep across my back, tickling me, I smiled to myself over the odd sensation.  
I opened my eyes, to my surprise jace stood over me watching me.  
" uh...hi?" I said my check flamed with the red of embarrassment.  
" you know you quite hypnotic" a crooked smile creeped on to his face.  
"Thanks... Um I think? "  
I muttered, my eyes followed h as he came around to sit beside me.  
" this isn't supposed to sound creepy or anything, but you are very sexy when you dance I couldn't keep my eyes away"  
I felt my cheeks grow even hotter, gazing at the flames before me trying to hide the effects jace always has on me, I fiddled with the frayed bits on my skirt.  
" jace you can't say things like that "  
" why not" jace sounded annoyed.  
" someone will here" I replied glancing around for curious ears. No one. Every one was gone.  
I was just about to ask when jace answered my in asked question.  
" most of them went driving off on the flat beds exploring or something and the rest went to the tents, not very observant are you miss Frey ?"  
I'll admit I was very enthralled in the music and my own world I wasn't paying much attention to my surrounding.  
" oh wow " I muttered astonished at my obliviousness.  
Jace lent closer to me a swept a stray lock of my hair back In place, tensing under his touch, I herd him exhale deeply muttering something like " oh for the hell of it"  
All of a sudden his lips cashed into mine at first I sat shocked my arms at my side as his locked around my back and neck. I relaxed wrapping my arms tight around his neck and shoulders letting his tongue full access to battle with mine, he tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, his fingers pushing into my skin feeling as tho bruises would pop up under the presser of his touch my body pushed into him knocking us both off the log into the grass. I landed on top straddling his hips, I caressed his jaw leading doe to his neck nipping. I herd a growl like moan come from jace as my hands slid down his stomach stopping inches from his belt I ran my finger tips across this sensitive area, jace kissed me with force, running his hand overs my body resting them on my hips gripping them tight, pushing me to grind against his large lump pushing against his jeans .  
Moans escaped my mouth as I felt him grinding against my soft spot.  
" we should probably go to my tent " jace spoke breaking out kiss craning his head in the direction of the car park I followed his gaze seeing head lights coming over the hill.  
We ran laughing a stumbling across the field to the tents. Jace unzipped his tent stepping in holding the flaps open for me. I took on last nervous look around me making sure no one had seen us before being yanked into the tent landing ontop of jace.  
he smiled his sweet seductive smile at me before meeting his lips to mine brushing them softly before crushing me to him once more, rolling us so he was now ontop this time kissing my neck and across my clavicle making me arch into him.  
I felt his hand run up my thigh slowly inching under my skirt. I should stop this I thought but that thought quickly passed as his hand cupped my warmth beneath my pantys ,  
I gasped against his lips as he rubbed and stroked feeling myself grow wetter and wetter beneath his hand.  
" clary?" He whispered against my ear as his fingers played with the hem of my pantys. I sat up quickly, kneeling to face jace, he knelt before me. "clary ... I... Sorry" he stumbled. But before he could utter another word I looked him in the eyes reaching for the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head. His eyes full of lust and a sort of hunger watched my every move.  
I reached down for my skirt pushing it down to my knees slipping down my legs.  
Jace followed suit removing his shirt them his jeans kicking them aside leaving both of us in our under wear his eyes watched me carefully as I reached behind me un clipping my bra letting it slip to the floor, but as I went to remove my pantys he shuffled over to me kissing my passionately. His hand over my hand and together we slid my pantys to the floor. His lips never leaving mine he pulling me onto his lap straddling him once more. His hand not shy went straight for my un covered folds stoking and circling my nub making my head fling back in pleasure he kissed my neck nipping and sucking as I moan and grind into him.  
my eyes flew open as two of his long talented fingers slid inside me. He thrusted into me with a lightning speeding hitting my sweet spot repeatedly making my pretty much scream his name as I came around his fingers.  
Jace held my up slightly as I let the ecstasy wash over me. I felt him slid down his boxers and his warm naked man hood fling against my folds both his hand gripped either side of my dairy air moving me so I was rubbing against him he groaned and tised. Biting my lip I lift my self feeling his length slip into position as my entry he gripped tighter lowering me into his length.  
Gasping as I felt him slid into me digging my nails deep into his skin as he reached my walls making sure I had swollowed him whole. He used his grip on me to help lower me up and down making slapping noise every time our skin meets I screamed his name as he thrusted faster and faster my walls quivered around him. I could feel him tighten and jolt ready to release I couldn't bare it any longer I let myself cave falling into him as he let him self go as well I nuzzled into his collar taking in his scent ..  
Letting my mind take in this moment as it was, knowing well enough that tomorrow I would face reality that no way in hell no one had herd us

**_thanks now R&R please tell me what you think even if you didn't like it _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi readers I'm new to this writing thing so I need a little inspiration so reviews good or bad are needed as I won't write or update anything if I'm no good and no one enjoys my work so if you do you don't just give me a little review thanks x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**this is kinda a filler for what I have plained so read it and review it please**

**do not own these charecter they belong to cassandra Clare **

Jace pov ~•~

Stretching my arms as I woke, looking for the a small warm body the fell asleep nestled beside me last night, but the space was empty.

My eyes flicked open, she was gone.

I quickly looked for my clothes, putting them on with haste.

I took a minute at the door of the tent listening as everyone starting to wake and pack up, Taking a deep breath I pushed the flaps aside, stepping into the crisp morning air.

I scanned the camp site looking for those red curls through the crowd of tents and people. Nothing.

I gave up and started to dismantle my tent, pulling at the beg on the ground.

A flicker of red caught my attention.

It was clary getting into Isabel's car in the lot across from the camp site.

as she got in her eyes fell on me, an apology written across her face.

I stood watching the car take off over the hill out of view.

"What just happened" I thought to my self.

Clary pov ~•~

Stupid stupid STUPID clary!

What have you done?

My mind was screaming at me tearing me in two.

I starred out the window of the car as we past the bridge back into town.

" so where did you end up last night Clare bear? You didn't come back to the tent with me and Maia." Isabel asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I fought not to cringe into my seat as her eyes bore into me.

" izzy I passed out next to the camp fire. I drank a little to much last night I don't remember much" I lied but I really don't want anyone to know the truth until I know what todo with it.

Isabel shrugged " oh well there wasn't much room in the tent any way Maia takes up so much room for some one so small, and snores like a pig"

A voice rose from the back seat.

"Oi I can hear you I'm sleeping not dead" Maia kicked Isabel's seat and rolled over in the back seat. Isabel glared into the review mirror at Maia.

With a sigh I slide further down into my seat my head resting on the door.

how on earth was I going to fix this.

Jaces pove ~•~

Starring at my phone. Waiting.

Waiting for something I know should and probably never happen.

" she won't message you what the hell are you thinking "

I mentally scolded my self for hoping for the impossible.

I couldn't get her out of my head 3 days have past and she hadn't as much as looked my way once at school, she didn't even say hi over the fence or even acknowledge me what so ever.

We've been neighbours for 6 years, she always came over to my house for dinner when her mum worked late our family's were always close.

Laying on my bed I rolled over looking out my window watching her dark window across mine.

All of a sudden the light flicked on I watched her from my bed my light was off so she wouldn't see me.

Clary sat on her bed and pulled out her phone.

She flicked it open and closed again then open again and closed once more.

I crawled to the window seal getting a closer look. She looked angry or annoyed,

She flicked it open once more and began to push the buttons. in frustration she threw the phone to the floor. Clary ran her hands through her hair she looked tormented I looked at my phone in my hand thinking I should text her ask her how she is at least.

Before I could stop my self I pressed send. butterflies going crazy in my stomach as I watched her look to the floor puzzled expression across her face and pick up her phone.

Clary pov ~•~

I picked up my phone from the floor as it beeped at me confused I flipped it open to see who it was.

A message from jace. Finally.

** hay clary hru? **

Curious I looked out my window to jaces dark bedroom

** not good tbh wbu?**

Almost seconds later my phone beeped again

** do u need sum1 2 talk 2?**

I let out a irritated sigh,Yea that would be great if you weren't the bloody issue.

** I don't think that would b a good idea**

** wat r u talking about clary?

We can't just sweep wat happened under the rug**

Jace was right we should talk about what happened.

*** u hav a point but I don't think txtin about it will help r u home?***

A light flicked on in jaces room

He stood at the window smiled and waved to me, I awkwardly wove back.

** hav u been there the whole time?**

** yea ... Lol ... Um were do u wanna meet?...**

** um creeper much? ... Lol com 2 mine ..**

** yea b there soon**

I looked over to jaces window

It was black again.

I looked around my room. shit!.

it's a mess clothes and art supply's everywhere.

I quickly shoved thing into their spots or into my wardrobe.

The door bell rang just as I finished putting the last of the clothes away I wasn't even sure why exactly I was worried about my room.

Crap!.

I went to the stairs running down them two at a time.

before I pulled the door open I took a second on my reflection in the hall mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to tame it knowing all to well it was a lost cause, giving into defeat I took a second and checked I wasn't wearing something stupid... Only my uniform from school that was good enough.

I swung the door open jace stood there looking achingly handsome as usual with his signature crooked smile eyeing me up and down.

" you shouldn't look at me like that" I breathed trying to clear my head.

I waved him in shutting the door as he stepped past me.

" and whys that clary? Can't I appreciate something as fine and delicately beautiful as you" he said this as tho is was a fact more than a complement. Making me blush.

Damn it jace why you do this to me?.

you didn't want me remember!...

" don't say things like that jace it's not appropriate"

" well I thought we crossed the not appropriate line already ? ... Ok clary here's the deal It was a mistake" he paused as he noticed the hurt on my face. He quickly cleared the misunderstanding

" NO ... No clary what happened between us that night wasn't a mistake me telling you I didn't want you all those months ago is the mistake I meant"

Why was he digging up old scares?...

" wha... What do you mean?" I sputtered .

" when you tried to kiss me that night at the party and I said no and told you that I didn't want you like that ... That was a lie. a stupid lie I was just scared I've never taken relationships seriously and I've never felt the way I do for you clary"

I took a few steps away from jace I shook my head in disbelief.

" so all that pain and embarrassment I endured because you were scared?" I laughed not because it was funny but because I didn't know what else todo.

" what a mess this is then isn't it " I walked over to the couch sitting down running my hands through my hair.

Jace closed the gap between us kneeling in front on me.

" clary please don't be angry I understand if all this is to late."

" to late? Jace are you kidding this is jut one big mess isn't it?"

Before I could pull away from him his hands snacked around my wrists and pulled them to my side, away from my face. He watched me carefully as he leant in slowly inching his lips to mine I wanted to shove him away and scream at him but I couldn't move.

I DID want him more than anything.

Jace whispered against my lips" clary please give me a chance."

I took a deep breath inhaling his sweet scent.

Then his lips brushed mine gently at first until I broke my wrist free of his grip and wrapped them around his neck pulling him to me, his arms snacked around my waist pulling his body between my legs more, our embrace continued for several long intense minutes.

As things started to grow more heated, we were interrupted by the door bell.

Jumping apart with a start.

Jace crept to the door and peeked through the side curtain he mouthed Simons name. "shit simon was coming over I forgot he was dropping my books off I left in his car" I whispered.

Jace rolled his eyes at me I flattened my shirt and fixed my hair.

" go in the kitchen " I hissed preparing to open the door.

Simon stood just out side the thresh hold.

" hay clary I got your books "

Simon kissed my forehead and He glanced around.

Simon walked in and put my books on to the coffee table. Then taking a seat on the couch. Closing the door slowly as my stomach twisted in guilt I turned to face him, plastering a smile across my face.

" thanks for getting my books I have homework due tomorrow."

I sat down on the floor shuffling through my books on the coffee table. Finally finding the papers I needed.

" I didn't realise how much was here I'm gonna be up all night." I sighed.

Simon looked at his watch.

" clary it's almost eight thirty at night do you want me to stay and help you ?"

If I said no simon would insist anyway, so I didn't see much point in trying.

" if you don't mind helping me for a bit "

" of course not I've already finished mine"

"Ok then, I'll go and get some chips and drinks"

handing him a paper"you start reading this I'll be back in a second"

I quickly went through the kitchen door to Jace sitting on the kitchen counter sipping on a can of soft drink.

" jace you have to go now!" Hissing through my teeth

" ok ok " he whispered as he slid from the counter.

I walked over to the back sliding door opening it for him.

Jace stepped out the door and darted around the corner of the house.

Before he could get to far I darted around the corner after him. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me into them against the wall .jaces lips crushed into mine, hot and feverish. After a few heated seconds jace broke the kiss releasing me as he continued down the ally between our houses.

I slumped against the wall catching my breath.

What was I doing I have to tell simon the truth sooner rather than the later.

Review if you liked it or even if you hated it please


	4. Chapter 4

**please read and review good or bad thank you I know a lot of people have read this but not many have reviewed it.**

**do not own these characters **

Jaces pov

The next day at school I searched for clary.

I needed to see her .

Lunch bell had ring and I was searching the halls for my little red head, eventually I made my way to the cafeteria I search the tables for Isabel, Alec and the gang, as usual they sat at the far corner table.

Maia and Jordan were cuddled up while Isabel chatted to Maia and Alec was swooning over Magnus again.

off to the corner was clary with Simons arm around her this made me jealous. Simon touching her always made me want to rip is arms off. I know I had no right to be jealous, I was the one that screwed things up but I couldn't help it especially now.

I took a seat at the table across from clary.

Jordan started to talk to me about the game on Friday but I was only semi paying any of attention to what her said.

Clary eyed me from under her lashes, I tried hard to avoid starring at her for to long ,

people would notice.

Simon put his fingers under clary's chin and brought her lips to hers. My fists bunched into my pants holding my self from punching those stupid glasses off of his nose, maybe even breaking his nose and couple of Blake eyes to match.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my self, but it wasn't working.

I walked off saying something about my locker to the others, I couldn't handle it any more.

Pulling out my phone as I reached my locker.

Ckary pov

My phone beeped into my bag I shuffled out of Simons arm and ducked under the table to get my phone from my bag.

New message from jace flashed across the screen.

*** clary this is killin me***

I new I had to do something soon this was getting out of hand. I felt straggled and pulled in different direction.

One side there was jace who I'd been in love with since I moved in next door to him 6 years ago, who had led me one and broke my heart only 6 months ago. And then there was simon my best friend who was there for my through everything who finally afters years had kissed me and told me he loved me.

I didn't want to hurt simon but I knew in my heart that the love I have for him was not the love he had for me. I love jace.

** jace I promise I will sort all this out I will just hold in ok ***

I'll do it tomorrow I'll tell simon the truth, he will hate me probably for ever. But it was better than lying.

My phone beeped again.

*** can I come 2 urs this afternoon?***

*** k we hav 2 talk about this properly u can't keep grabbing at me everytime u c me. ***

The last class went by so slowly but yet they were a blur I couldn't bring my self to pay attention for very long.

Finally the bell rung and I grabbed my books shoving them into my back pack. I quickly made my way out of the school avoiding simon and pthe rest.

As I walked down the street I heard a honk from behinds I turned to see jaces blue beat up old Chevy pulling up beside me.

I jumped into the car quickly not really wanting to Drew attention.

He smiled at me and reached for my hand across the seat I let his finger curl around mine warm and safe.

We pulled upto my house mums car was in the drive.

It wasn't unusual for jace to be at our house I had to remind my self mum wouldn't think twice about it really.

Jace and I went into the kitchen to say hi to mum and get a few things to snack on.

" hay mum me and jace are studying for the math test next Monday gonna be up stairs if you need me" I gave my mum a kiss on the check grabbed a bag of chips and few cans of soft drink dragging jace up the stairs.

As mum called after us " jace are you staying for dinner ?"

" sure misses f been missing your cooking" he yelled over the rails of the stairs.

I dragged him into my room and shut the door.

I turned to face jace his eyes smouldering, making my stomach do all kinds of flips and twists.

" stop looking at me like that it's distracting" I tossed the chips and drinks onto the bed and sat on the edge.

" we have to talk about this"

He took a deep breath and came over to sit beside me.

" clary I can't watch you with simon any longer it drives me made, it's alway driven me crazy."

I ran my hands through my hair tossing it about.

" I know tomorrow I'm going to tell simon it's over.

but I don't think we should tell any one about us for a little while after"

I don't think dumping simon and then moving onto jace so publicly would do this situation any good.

jace lent back against the bed propping him self on his elbows.

He looked So beautiful I itched to pull out my pencils and drew his perfect line of his jaw and the golden halo of curls that framed his face perfectly.

he raised his eyebrow.

" so your not gonna tell him that you cheated on him?"

I cringed at the word cheated, it sounded horrible.

" no, I think it would be best if we kept that between us. Give it a couple of weeks and then we can start acting like a couple and slowly tell people were together"

Jace let out a long sigh.

" I don't think I can keep my hands off you for that long"

He smiled at me seductively.

Butterflies churned in my stomach.

He Ran a hand up my arm and through my hair.

I shivered at his touch.

My body over on its own as I moved to straddle his hips running my finger over his chest.

Jace watched me as his hands snacked around my lower back pushing me down to him.

Jace brushed his lips across mine sending jolts of electricity through my entire body. I framed his face between my hands and brought my lips into his softly at first. Soon enough his mouth opened for me and our kiss grew deeper and more fierce. Our hands explored every inch of each other. I pulled jaces shirt off exposing his perfectly sculpted chest.

I kissed down his neck and his chest groans escaping from his mouth. he reached for the buttons on my school blouse undoing them quickly his lips never leaving mine. Jaces slipped my blouse off of my shoulders and tossed it the floor. We sat on the end of the bed me straddling jaces lap kissing intensely, a frenzy of hands and lips.

" what the hell clary" in shock I threw myself to my feet grabbing my blouse to cover myself.

" simon" I breathed trying to get air back into lungs.

" yea your mum said you and jace were studying. Studying each OTHER hay?"

Simon tone was sarcastic but I knew he spoke like this when he was pissed or upset.

"Simon look I've been meaning to talking to you but I didn't know how to tell you" I pleaded with him.

" tell me WHAT clary? That you've been RIDDING jace behind my back?"

Simons voice was cold and rough making me cringe every time his voice rose. Jace come up from the bed moving between myself and simon.

Simon glared at jace.

" I think you should go "

Jaces voice was solid and calm.

" yea I was done here anyway"

He glared at me one last time slamming my bedroom door as he left I waited listening to his foot steps down the stairs and the slam of the front door.


End file.
